hellsingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Major
Allgemeines Der Major ist vom Aussehen her ein Mensch, wird aber später als Mensch/Maschine (Cyborg) entlarvt. Seine gesamte Armee Millennium besteht aus Untoten. Er war der ehemalige Major (Sturmbannführer im zweiten Weltkrieg und ist jetzt der Führer von Millennium. Sein persönlicher Bodyguard ist Der Käptain, auch Kapitän/Hauptmann genannt. Im Manga 7 wird erwähnt, dass der Major weder zielen kann, noch besondere Kenntnisse mit Waffen hat, wie z.B. Rip van Winkle. Er ist als Kopf der Organisation zu betrachten, der keinerlei Fähigkeiten im Kampf aufzuweisen hat. Dies scheint auch gar nicht erforderlich zu sein, weil er sich im Hintergrund hält und außerdem mächtige Mitstreiter hat, die ihn beschützen. Diese schickt er, wie Schachfiguren ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend, in die Schlacht. Er bewundert die Unsterblichkeit der Vampire, würde sich selber aber nie mit den Seelen der Anderen vereinen. Deshalb hat der Major so einen Hass auf den Vampir Alucard, sodass dieser zu seinem Erzfeind wird. Persönlichkeit thumb|320px Das wesentliche Charaktermerkmal des Majors ist die völlige Besessenheit von Krieg. Wie er selbst zugibt, liebt er den Krieg mit all seinen Facetten; sogar auf der Verliererseite zu stehen oder sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren kann in ihm nichts anderes als Entzücken und Begeisterung hervorrufen. Obwohl er ein einstiger Nazi ist, hat er keinerlei Gründe für seine Kriege. Sogar während des Zweiten Weltkriegs war das Motiv für seine engagierte Arbeit an dem Millennium Projekt einzig und allein darauf begründet, den Krieg für immer weiterführen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu seiner fanatischen Liebe zum Krieg steht seine ruhige Art und seine vorrangig höfliche, gewählte Sprechweise in meist amüsiertem Tonfall. Man kann erkennen, dass er scheinbar einen luxuriösen Lebensstil pflegt, denn man sieht ihn erstklassigen Wein trinken und hochwertige Steaks essen. Zusätzlich trägt er kostspielige Kleidung. Er scheint außerdem in Geschichte und Literatur versiert, was man in seinen Reden, aber auch beim Sprechen generell bemerkt. Er weiß sich auszudrücken und seine Fähigkeiten in Sachen Rhetorik sind überaus gut ausgeprägt. Darüber hinaus ist er ein militärisches Genie, denn er plante den Angriff auf London über ein halbes Jahrhundert lang und musste sicherstellen, dass so gut wie jedes kleinste Detail so verlaufen würde, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Obwohl es ihn nicht interessiert, ob seine Soldaten leben oder sterben, verhält er sich, als würde er sich um sie als Gruppe sorgen. Er hält motivierende Reden für sie und nennt verschiedene Handlungen, die es wert sind, belohnt zu werden. Dies gilt jedoch nicht für Verräter, welche er mit Vergnügen exekutiert. Er hat also keine Bedenken dabei, sich Bestrafungen für Ungehorsamkeit und Befehlsverweigerung zu überlegen. Laut seiner "Ich liebe den Krieg"-Rede gehört dies sogar zu einem der Dinge, an denen er sich erfreut. Obwohl er ein selbsternannter böser Feind und Irrer ist, ist der Major überaus stolz auf sein Menschsein, welches er über seine Willensstärke und "Seele" definiert. Während des Kampfes um Berlin am Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs widerstand er der Versuchung, Blut zu trinken um sein Überleben zu sichern, indem er zum Vampir wird. Auch wenn das geheißen hätte, dass er ewig leben und somit den Krieg über Jahrhunderte hinweg hätte führen können. Nichts konnte ihm seine Menschlichkeit nehmen, auch dann nicht, als er dem Tod nahe stand. Dieser Stolz führt ihn an in dem Feldzug gegen Alucard, welchen er sowohl als Monster, als auch als "schön" bezeichnet. Geschichte Zweiter Weltkrieg thumb|318px Als SS-Obersturmführer (Oberleutnant) wurde er von Adolf Hitler mit einem streng geheimen Projekt (Spezialbefehl #666) beauftragt, bei dem es darum ging, einen künstlichen Vampirisierungsprozess mittels der Leiche Mina Harkers zu perfektionieren. Der Erfolg dieses Projekts sollte es den Nazis erlauben, Vampire im Kampf zu benutzen um den Ausgang des Kriegs zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Zum Leidwesen der Nazis konnten ein junger Walter C. Dornez und Alucard ihre Handlungen bis nach Warschau, Polen im Jahre 1944 zurückverfolgen und ihre Forschungsarbeiten scheinbar zerstören. (Den Aufstieg vom SS-Obersturmführer zum SS-Sturmbannführer (Major) erhielt er möglicherweise während seiner Forschungsarbeiten am Geheimprojekt.) Einige Zeit danach verteidigte er zusammen mit anderen Soldaten Berlin gegen die Soviets - ohne Erfolg. Er war der einzige Überlebende seiner Gruppe, und als die Soviets fort waren, lag er zusammengeschlagen und angeschossen zwischen seinen Kameraden. Während er mit dem Tod rang, bemerkte er, wie sich das Blut des Schlachtfeldes in seine Richtung bewegte. Eine dunkle Stimme sprach zu ihm und bot ihm an, das Blut zu trinken um ein unaufhaltsames Monster zu werden. Aber der Major wehrte scheinbar durch pure Willensstärke das heran fließende Blut ab; er wollte seine Menschlichkeit zu keinem Zeitpunkt verlieren, auch nicht am Rande des Todes. Kurz danach wurde er vom Doc gerettet, der ihn zum Cyborg machte. Kurze Zeit später schaffte es der Major zusammen mit seinen Untergebenen nach Südamerika zu fliehen und seine Forschungsarbeiten fortzusetzen (mit Hilfe des Vatikans). Während der nächsten fünfzig Jahre überwachte der Major den offensichtlichen Erfolg der Arbeit von Millennium, als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, 1.000 Elitesoldaten der Waffen-SS in Vampire zu verwandeln. Aber nachdem der Zweite Weltkrieg vorbei war, hatten sich die Ziele des Majors geändert. Anstatt ein Reich zu erschaffen, welches 1.000 Jahre andauern sollte (daher der Name "Millennium"), begehrte er nun vielmehr danach, die ganze Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen, einen "glorreichen Krieg" zu beginnen, in dem Millennium bis in alle Ewigkeit hätte kämpfen können. Er entwickelte gleichzeitig eine Bindung zu Alucard, da er ihn als einen Gegenpol zu sich selbst betrachtete und begann damit, einen aufwändigen Plan zu schmieden um den mächtigen Vampir endgültig zu vernichten. Trivia thumb|342px * In seinem ersten richtigen Auftritt in Manga 3 erscheint der Major viel schlanker als in darauf folgenden Bänden. Dies ist darauf begründet, dass Kouta Hirano zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht völlig entschlossen war, wie das letztendliche Aussehen dieses Charakters sein sollte. * Der Prototyp für den Charakter des Majors erschien erstmals in Hiranos früherem Manga "Coyote". In diesem Manga war der Charakter weitestgehend derselbe, bis auf ein paar kleinere Unterschiede wie zum Beispiel das Gewicht oder die Namensbezeichnung "Max Montana". * Hellsing Fans haben den Namen "Max Montana" für den realen Namen des Majors angenommen, aber er wird in keiner Weise in den Hellsing Mangas erwähnt und bleibt somit inoffiziell. * Bevor klar wurde, was die wahre Natur des Majors ist (nämlich ein Cyborg), stellten einige Fans die Theorie auf, dass er die Inkarnation eines Kriegsgottes sei. Sie wiesen auf seine Liebe zum Krieg hin, das Fehlen seines richtigen Namens, seine mysteriöse Vergangenheit und seine scheinbare Unsterblichkeit. Darauf wurde in Manga 4 verwiesen, als Maxwell Anderson erzählt, dass der Feind des Neunten Kreuzzuges Mars sei, der römische Gott des Krieges. * Die berühmt-berüchtigte "Ich liebe den Krieg"-Rede des Majors könnte von Joseph Goebbels' "Totaler Krieg"-Rede inspiriert worden sein, die der Propagandaminister 1943 gab. Die Limited Edition der Hellsing: Ultimate IV DVD soll eine Karaoke Version der Rede des Majors enthalten. * Laut Hirano soll der Major ein Otaku sein. Am Ende von Hellsing: Ultimate III (und auch in Kapitel 21 des Mangas) singt er "Tough Boy" auf Deutsch, welches eines der Openings von Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) ist. * Es ist ungewiss, bis zu welchem Grad er ein Cyborg ist, da man ihn häufig Getränke und Essen konsumieren sieht und er blutet, wenn er verwundet wird. Auch der Umstand, dass er ein schlechter Schütze ist und diese negative Eigenschaft durch Ersetzen künstlicher Körperteile nicht verbessert wurde veranlasst zur Annahme, dass der Großteil seines Körpers immer noch biologisch funktioniert und die mechanischen Komponenten allein lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen sind. Kategorie:Millenium Kategorie:Mensch